The Light After the Storm
by SilverFrost08
Summary: It has been two years since the GunGale incident, and things were starting to finally calm down. They have a child now, and are living happily, with Kirito now running the reborn Sword Art Online.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Kazuto steps into the room, looking down at the tired Asuna sleeping quietly in the bed. He smiles, and decides to slide into the bed next to her. Even though she's sleeping, she smiles from his warm embrace next to her. It had only been recently that they had gotten married, but it feels like it's already been an eternity. Asuna turns to face Kazuto smiling.

"Goodmorning love," she says in a quiet, soft tone.

"Goodmorning," Kazuto says back.

Kazuto lifts an arm and brushes a few loose strands of hair from her eyes. At his touch, Asuna smiles and cuddles closer.

"Where have you been Kazuto," asks Asuna curiously.

"I was out shopping, then decided to check on SAO."

I look of pain crosses Asuna's face as she recalls the game. It was a very contradicting memory. It was the place she had met and had fallen in love with Kazuto, but it was also her prison for two years. She had almost been raped, twice, and almost killed numerous times, as was Kazuto.

"Is something wrong Asuna?"

"No, it's just sometimes the memories of that game."

There is a short pause in her sentence as she contemplates asking her next question.

"Why did you re-create the game?"

This question takes Kazuto by surprise, but he then realizes what's wrong.

"I know we had a bad past with the game, Asuna, but that was when it was controlled by someone who was corrupt, now that I run it, I can make sure nothing like that will ever happen to us again, I promise."

Asuna smiles then looks up to the sound of a baby crying in the distance.

"I'll be there in a moment Yui," says Asuna jumping up from the bed and walking to the baby crib.

Kazuto thinks back to the experiment he did. He was able to take the memories and personality of their daughter in Sword Art Online, and put them into a child, but only before the brain could develop. The experiment was long and stressful, because if it failed it could have killed the child, and made Asuna unable to have children again. After about eight months of stress, Asuna gave birth to a healthy child, and they named it Yui. Doing so, though, erased Yui from the game, but brought her into real life. Kazuto walks over to the dark haired child, which is now being cradled in Asuna's arms.

"There there, Yui, it's all okay, I'm right here," says Asuna soothingly.

Yui stops crying, and looks up at her mother as she starts singing the baby a lullaby. Asuna takes Yui into the kitchen to feed her. Kazuto walks back into his computer room and office.

_I wonder what other's think of Sword Art after all of that happened._

Kazuto looks down at his AmuSphere, which is laying down on the computer, then over to his computer with the game information on it.

"Looks like SAO has a lot of people on right now," Kazuto says interestingly while walking closer to the screen.

"Kirito, could you hold Yui for me," Asuna says in the distance.

Kazuto quickly jogs into the kitchen and walks up to Asuna, taking the lively Yui into his arms. Yui curls up against her father's chest, and continues to suck on her bottle. Kazuto smiles as he looks down at Yui, then looks up and is greeted with a kiss by Asuna. Kirito smiles warmly, and craddles the young Yui in his arms.

"Sometimes I feel as if it might have been a good thing we got stuck there," says Asuna shakily.

"W-what," says Kazuto confused.

Asuna walks to his side, and lays her head on his shoulder.

"If we never got stuck there, I never would have met you, we never would have met Yui, and we wouldn't have ever fallen in love."

Kazuto's heart starts to beat faster, and his face grows flushed.

"I suppose you're right, I guess I wouldn't have stumbled across you in that meeting, or met up with you again in that field," says Kazuto recalling the memory.

"I guess that SAO was really a good thing after all."

Tears start to streak down Asuna's face, and she digs her face into Kazuto's neck and wipes her tears, then smiles.

"I don't want to imagine what my life would be like if I never met you."

"Neither do I, Asuna."

He rests his cheek agaisnt her head, and then kisses her forehead. There was a long quiet pause as they stood next to each other, taking in the moment. Yui had fallen asleep in Kazuto's arms, and started moving in her sleep. Kazuto smiles down at her and carries her back off to her crib. As he set her down, he kisses Asuna as she leaves for work, and then goes into his office, pulling up the server and coding for SAO, making sure everything was in check. School had just started a few minutes ago, so not many people were on, but there were still a few. Kazuto sends a message to the other developer, making sure they were up to date on everything going on with the game. Kazuto then rests back against his chair, taking in a deep breath of air.

_Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed my story, and I should be continuing it soon. Don't forget to link start with that review or favorite button, and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter One_

Two years later.

"Asuna, have you seen my laptop anywhere," yells Kazuto across the house.

"No, I thought you had it in your office," yells Asuna back.

Suddenly, an overexcited two-year-old comes sprinting into the room, laptop in her little arms.

"Daddy I have it right here," said the bright-eyed little Yui.

"Thank you, but why did you have it," said Kazuto concerned, lifting the lid to check it.

"Don't worry daddy, I didn't mess with anything, I was just pretending to be you."

Kazuto smiles warmly to this remark, and sets down his laptop to pick up Yui, who lifts her arms up to him. She hugs her father tightly and Kazuto sets her back down onto the ground.

"I've got to go to work for a little while, but I'll be back soon okay."

"Okay daddy," says Yui back politely.

Kazuto picks up his laptop and walks into the kitchen, giving Asuna a kiss on the cheek, and heading out of the house. Kazuto steps out to the walkway, which weaves through trees before getting to the rest of the neighborhood. The cherry blossoms are in full bloom, making a blizzard of pink petals dance across the walkway. Kazuto smells the air, and continues to walk to work. People wave as he walks by. After about a kilometer, Kazuto approaches a large glass tower, with SAO corp. printed in big letters. He walks in, grabbing tea from the front office attendant, who smiles and says good morning, and walks into the glass elevator. As it rises, live images of what is going on in SAO are showing around the elevator, and Kazuto looks on curiously to see what the players are doing. After about a minute, the elevator comes to a stop, and Kazuto walks out into a long hallway lined with screens and doors. At the end of the hall was the board committee room. As he walks in, the other members of the board rise and make a short bow, before sitting back down. Kazuto makes his way to the back of the room, in the CEO chair.

"Kazuto, sir, I think we should release a trailer on the new dlc, to give the playerbase a sort of idea of what is to come," says the first member standing to present himself.

"I think it might be a good idea to have a teaser be released by around halfway through the month, if you could contact our marketing committee and come up with a commercial by then," says Kazuto distracted, looking down at a picture of Asuna and Yui.

After a few more painstaking hours of listening to board member after board member present ideas and marketing techniques, Kazuto leaves the room, leaving his tea on a maid cart, and runs quickly home to see Asuna and Yui again. He bursts into the door, and grabs Asuna in a big hug, and then reaches down to and excited Yui, and lifts her up and spins her around before pulling her in to his arms.

"Daddy's home, daddy's home," yells the excited bundle of joy, Yui.

"Yes I am, I came home just to see my favorite two people in the whole world," says Kazuto rubbing his cheek against Yui's.

Kazuto then turns and gives Asuna a kiss.

"I decided to make us a picnic today, I thought we could eat under the cherry blossoms," says Asuna motioning over towards a picnic basket.

"That sounds amazing, dear, I would be glad to."

Kazuto sets Yui back onto the ground, and grabs the picnic basket. He uses his other hand to hold onto Asuna's, whose other hand was holding Yui's. They then walk out to a spot by the lake under a cherry blossom tree, and set out a large blanket, putting the basket in the middle of it. Kazuto pulls out silverware which was neatly folded into napkins, and hands a pair to Asuna. Kazuto then pulls out the first food that was in the basket, which were a few sandwiches. He hands one to Asuna, who set's her silverware down and hands the sandwich, which had been cut into triangles, to Yui, then took the other sandwich Kazuto handed her. He moves the basket, and they all three lay down to form a triangle on the blanket, staring up at the cherry blossoms glide across the sky, while they ate their sandwiches. When they got done with their sandwiches, Asuna pulled out a small chocolate cake she had made, and cut a slice for each of them, putting them on napkins. As they are eating their cake, a swan walks up to Yui.

"Hello swan, would you like a piece of chocolate cake too," says Yui politely, handing out a piece of cake to it.

The swan gobbles down the cake, then leans over her and begins eating the rest of her slice of cake off of the napkin. Yui claps and giggles excitedly, looking over to Asuna and Kazuto.

"The swan was hungry mommy," said Yui happily.

Asuna laughs just as a horde of swans bombards their picnic, attacking their food and pulling the rest of the cake out of the basket. Kazuto quickly picks up Yui, who is laughing almost to the point of tears by now, and grabs Asuna and pulls them away from the blanket. For a moment they stare in shock, except for Yui, from the sudden attack, but then after all the food was gone, they burst into laughter.

"I guess even the swans couldn't contain themselves when it comes to your cooking Asuna," says Kazuto pulling her under his arm.

_Hey guys thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this next chapter of my story. Don't forget to review and give me advice on how I'm doing, because I can't level up if I don't have the quests to accomplish._


End file.
